Dragon Age Inquisition Inquisitor Temporal Effect
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: OC/SI Inquisitor die's and is given another life in the Dragon Age universe. Will he be able to change anything for the better or make it worse and wait how did he screw around with the past timeline, will he give Andraste a headache and possibly more paperwork? Starts at Beginning of DAI but do to mission at Redcliffe travels through Time to DAO and DA2, NEW WRITING CHALLENGE


**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._ **Warning:** _I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time._

 _I now have a website for my Stories, Codex's and Information at_ _ **.com**_

 **Dragon Age Inquisition**

 **Inquisitor Temporal Effect**

DAI Temporal Challenge:

Everyone that has played Dragon Age Inquisition and sided with the mages knows about the time travel event where the Inquisitor has traveled into the future before traveling back. But what happens when the Inquisitor travels through a disrupted or altered time portal on his way back to the present. Many things could happen ending up in the 5th Blight, to Kirkwall.

 **Inquisitor:** Can be anyone you want any of the choices in the character creation to OC, Self-inserts or a character from another story(crossover) like Harry Potter, or Shirou Emiya

I'm going with an **OC/SI** for my Inquisitor

 **If Self-insert style:(chose one)**

Person dies, falls asleep, has an accident, etc. and wake's up in Thedas

Person Dies, or Falls asleep and Meets Andraste(or some other character) and makes an offer

Leave to Thedas to help in the coming events

Offer's Boons (Examples are those I am using in the Story(Planning on having three Boons for my story))

Knowledge from a person or individuals- can be from DA verse or other verse (Hermione from HP(for magic), Shirou Emiya(for Combat), Lelouch Vi Britannia(for commanding/Leadership and Noble/royal knowledge)

Objects/Items (like a Magically expanded tent from HP, a cell phone, or etc.) (I'm having the Tent with a number of his belonging from home, and possibly a computer or cell phone that can still connect to the internet some how.)

Body alteration (For health, Physical shape/strength, Magic, Etc.) (lol would laugh at a forced gender change story)

 **Romance:** Can romance anyone from the DA:O, DLC expansions, and DA2. Recommended romance is Leliana and/or Hawke

I'm going with Leliana and Fem Hawke for my story

 **Story start:** Can start either at the beginning of DA: I or in Redcliffe

I'm starting at the beginning of the game

 **Time Travel:** Can time travel to any point in the previous two games events or even pre-game events. Like just before Ostagar or even in the middle of the action like the battle for Denerim.

I'm going to have my Character travel to Lothering a bit before Ostagar and meet the Wardens after the battle

 **Getting Back:** **1.)** Has the Amulet- After a number of events Inquisitor uses it to get back, **2.)** The amulet is lost and Inquisitor has live the Ten or so years before going to Redcliffe where he vanished.

My Inquisitor is going to live through both DA:O with expansions and DA2 before returning about 5 years before DA: I Using the amulet (not sure willingly or unwillingly right now)

 **Optional:** If it is an OC or SI, at some point Inquisitor is returned to their world for a time where the companions or Love interest go to their world to bring them back.

My story may have this at some point.

 **Dragon Age Inquisition**

 **Inquisitor Temporal Effect**

 **The story is an OC/SI!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Death, Andraste, and... WHAT?! Inquisitor!**

Another long night at work, life sucks.

I turned with another pile of trash in hand from the dishwashing sinks into the trash before going back for more. Most would be sick at handling nasty greasy food bits, shredded paper napkins, hair, and anything else you can find on old buffet plates that weren't scrapped off into the trash.

Ryan froze and sighed spotting tonight's closing manager walking around the corner with more dishes that other sections such as Pizza and chicken departments forgot to bring back. Turning back to the now empty sinks I turn on the sanitizer and hot water faucet to begin refilling the sink. The manager set the dishes before waving her tattooed arm at it.

"This should be the last of it. You need to hurry up we've been closed for more than an hour and I've got a kid waiting at home."

I quickly looked at the clock while scrubbing another pan. It was just after ten pm and he wanted to go home and take a shower.

"Working on it," I said while trying to get the last bits of caked on gravy or was it mac and cheese off the pan well who cares.

"Well work faster," she said while starting to head back to the office.

I sighed once again wanting to yell and walk out, _yeah I'm doing that way too much anymore_. Well, it wouldn't have been this bad if the other dishwasher didn't walk off on us. That was the third no make the fourth in the last two months.

I hissed out as a corner of the pan I was working on cut my finger adding to my continuously growing collection of cuts and burns. I really needed to get another job. I finished the last of the dishes and threw them through the rinse and sanitizing machine before scrubbing the floors. I looked at the clock again before staking the clean dishes and emptying the machine and sinks water. After that was done I finished dry mopping.

 _Well, that's done, all that's left is the trash._

After scrubbing my hands I threw on some plastic gloves and took the trash out while the manager checked the dish room.

 _And god it was getting cold probably would start to snow any day now._

After throwing the trash and plastic gloves in the dumpster I headed back in.

"Took you long enough! The dish room looks good so you can clock out now."

I nodded at the manager as I clocked out then threw on my winter coat before heading out the door. It took a bit before I reached my car an old white 1995 Buick Regal with paint peeling off and a spot starting to rust.

After clicking the unlock button a few times I tried to open the door sighing as the lock was stuck again. Going around to the passenger door I got in and slid over to the driver's seat. I turned on the car and rested my head against the steering wheel and let a few tears slide down my cheeks as my mind began to wander.

My 24th birthday was just the other day and so was thanksgiving yet no one mentioned anything or said happy birthday to me. Ha forget about any gifts, that's the third year in the row now with no one remembering until I reminded them. Wished dad was here... New tears began to roll down my cheeks remembering that he just past away over a month ago.

After taking a few breaths to calm myself I shifted my car in to drive to head back home. Well moms house since I can't afford to live on my own due to college loans. Ha since they look at my parent's income the interest is through the roof and I couldn't get a few scholarships or variety of student loan due to my mom being a doctor.

And why am I still stuck with two part-time jobs I laugh to myself while pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. It's because I'm overqualified for a number of jobs and they won't hire me thinking it a waste to train someone looking for a higher paying job or I'm underqualified for not have the year's experience in agency. Don't get me started on interviews the first one I managed to get laughed in my face for going to college in my field for this part of the country.

I soon quickly crossed the bridge over the highway leading down to the 74 bridge over the Mississippi. After a minute I came to a four-way stop and looked both ways before moving again. I soon did the same thing at the next four-way before moving again but turning this time.

While turning I was blindsided by a light from a speeding heavy duty truck coming down the hill that rammed into the side of my car causing it to roll down the hill while just slowing down the truck. The truck came to a stop while my car rolled off the side of the road into a small creek.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes with cold water splashing my face. I sputtered and moaned in pain looking around in confusion. I was upside down buckled into my seat while water slowly moved below my face barely spraying the top of my head. I tried to shift in fright noticing my position but soon screamed out from the spike in pain.

I reached to my side and quickly pulled back from the pain. It was covered in blood causing me to panic again. I only stopped as I heard voices.

"...Do you think they are alright." a familiar woman's voice said.

I felt cold dread at hearing the next drunk voice.

"The fuck deserved it for getting in our way." a man's voice said

"I agree man but we need to get out of here." another man said worriedly.

I soon recognized the woman's voice and more tears fell from my eyes. She had been my friend for years and I even tried to ask her out the other week but never got an answer... before realizing she was with that bastard that got away with beating me for years and even left scars from the Belt he whipped me within the old school locker rooms.

I heard another woman giggle at another comment.

"get them into the truck I need to take a piss." the bastard said.

I heard more giggles while my old friend yelled at a man before door slams. I quickly began to look for my cellphone hopping it didn't end up in the water. As I patted my coat pocket I froze as I heard a trickle of something hitting the water a short distance from my car before a sick smell from the water hit me.

I held back from gagging while waiting for him to leave. After a minute I heard his fading steps and a door slam. Soon I heard squealing tires and saw car lights pass over the bridge a few yards away. I soon began to cry while fumbling for the phone in my coat pocket.

With shaking hands, I began to dial 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency."

I coughed and hacked up some blood.

"He... Help I've... I've been run off the road... into a creek,... upside down... water... can't get out."

"where are you?" the operator said in a worried but calm tone.

"Around... Around 18th and... and the middle school. I'm... I'm a few yards from... a bridge... it's *********."

"Stay on the phone I have help on the way." the operator said.

I responded to a few questions but things began to blur. The last thing I noticed was the sound of an emergency vehicle siren and splash of my phone falling into the creek.

I came to for a moment as some men lifted a cart or something I was on into an ambulance.

"It... It was Kennan... and... Rebecah... don't know... don't know."

One of the medics stopped me, "Don't worry we've got you."

"It... was..."

Everything blurred again. I came to from a jolt from the lowered cart and being pushed through the front doors of the hospitable. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"... Internal bleeding... Multiple broken ribs..."

I saw through blurry eyes multiple nurses and doctors in scrubs ran alongside the cart while fussing over me. I was blacking out again as we entered a strange room... probably an operating room with lights and monitors.

The next moment I came to I couldn't see anything but lights and blurs with random sounds.

"shit! Hold this..." a strange accelerating end slowing beeping sound was going off to the side.

"I'm Sorry you can't be in here ma'am!" a man said.

"... My son... I'm a doctor!" a familiar woman's voice barely reached my ears.

"Mother I'm... I'm Sor... Sorry... I'm Sorry..." I tried to say.

It was getting cold and I couldn't see anything anymore. A moment later the beeping slowed and then it began a shrill screaming sound.

"We're losing him! Crash Cart..."

 **In the Void**

"Now this is interesting." A glowing woman said to herself while looking at a young man floating in the void.

"How did you get here? Ah, You died before your time. Poor soul you sure have been through a lot... oh and whats this..." she began to laugh, "oh this is interesting my world is fiction to you. I can use this... but how?"

She thought while tapping her chin before a thought struck her, "ah just like you, my herald died before their time, let alone the conclave."

The man began to fade in front of her, "Can't have you fading on me yet." she waved her arm and the fading stopped before reversing.

"Well might as well make him an offer." she snapped her fingers.  
I jolted awake breathing heavily, "Cold, Cold, COLDDDD."

I stopped muttering to myself as I heard a woman giggling. I quickly looked to the side freezing as I spotted the glowing woman.

"WHAT?!" I sputtered out.

"how rude," she said between giggles.

"Um..."

she stopped giggling and straightened her posture, "well let's get this over with."

"Um, who are you?" I asked dumbly before looking around seeing nothing but empty darkness, "and where am I."

"Ah, where are my manners. I am Andraste the bride of the maker and this is one of the many voids between worlds."

I froze at the Dragon Age reference, "I must be dreaming..."

The woman shook her head, "I'm afraid you are not young man."

"But..." she stopped me with a raised hand.

"What do you remember from before arriving here."

I looked to the side trying to remember, "I... I was getting off work and starting to head home... before... on the way, there was a bright light, and pain... Then... then."

Andraste sighed, "You died."

I froze remembering the upside down car and the bits at the hospital, "No... no, this cant be happening!"

Andraste set a hand on my shoulder as I began to panic, "I'm sorry but you died tonight. It wasn't your time but it still happened."

I shook my head, "No I had so much I needed to do! So much I wanted to see!"

I then looked up at Andraste, "Can you send me back?"

Andraste looked sadly down at him while lowering her hand, "I'm sorry, I can not bring you back. It has already happened and your world has already moved on."

I froze before looking down, "then why am I here? What am I suppose to do?"

She slightly smiled at this before answering, "You were meant to move on to the afterlife but something sent you here first. You were beginning to fade but I stopped it for I wished to make you an offer."

I looked up at that, "What offer?"

She sighed, "Just like you an individual died before their time. Adaar a Qunari Vashoth mercenary of the Valo-Kas Mercenary company died before he could head for the Chantry Conclave at the temple of sacred ashes."

I took a step back though it didn't seem like it in this void, "The Inquisitor DIED?!"

Andraste nodded, "yes he died."

"what does this have to do with the offer?" I began to have a headache from everything.

"I need, No Thedas needs an Inquisitor to save them from what is to come," she said with conviction.

I froze again while slowly pointing to myself.

She smiled while nodding, "Yes, I wish for you to take Adaar's place."

I looked down in shock, "no way... I don't have the skills or ability to do that. I'll most likely make it worse."

"you wish to live do you not?" she asked me with irritation in her voice.

I looked into her glowing eyes, "of course I wish to live... But..."

"I will not just throw you to the dogs. I will give you three boons with the basic knowledge of the world, so Choose them wisely."

I looked down in thought for a moment before asking, "What are the limits on these boons."

Andraste smiled, "No godhood, no immortality, no control over another sentient being, no infinite gold or knowledge."

I hesitated before asking, "If I was to ask for a boon the knowledge of Hermione Granger, the fighting skills of Shirou Emiya Archer, and the commanding tactics and noble experience of Lelouch Vi Britannia, Would that be acceptable and would it work?"

Andraste thought for a moment, "Hermione Granger's knowledge would work within the rules of Thedas Magic, and Lelouch's knowledge would be fine but Shirou's reality marble and projection would not."

I smiled for a moment, "I wasn't really thinking about Shirou's reality marble or projections mainly his archery and sword fighting skills and knowledge."

She nodded, "yes then that would be acceptable as a boon."

"Then I would like that as my first boon."

Andraste nodded after a moment before waving an arm at me with a glow radiating out from it. As the glow surrounded me the knowledge of Nobility, Tactics, Sword fighting, Archery, Magic... and all of Hermione's knowledge passed on to me. I sputtered as if receiving a punch to the gut as I received Hermione's bedroom knowledge and skills along with other things I didn't want to know.

Andraste laughed at me, "you did say you wanted Hermione Granger's knowledge."

I glared at her, "Right I'll remember to word it better next time."

she took a moment to calm down, "What do you Wish for your 2nd boon?"

I thought for a moment before looking down at myself, "Well a better body would be nice since it won't be in good enough shape to fight."

Andraste nodded before sending another wave of her hand and glowing light, "what would you like changed height, color, race gender, magic no magic..."

As she was talking his body changed to what she was saying and when she got to Gender I gave a girly squeal of surprise, "Please turn me back to a male!"

"Ah but you would have looked great." she whined, "fine then tell me the changes you want."

I thought a moment, "Well a height of about 6'2", a runner's swimmers build, same eye color blue and black hair but could you thicken the hair."

Andraste nodded at each while I touch my head happy I won't be going bald like it seemed it was going to, "um some added strength to muscle and bone would be nice... and my body being healed of all previous damage and health issues."

Don't want to be diabetic like dad or end up having Asthma-like some of my extended family.

"oh and magic would be nice..." I hope I don't have too much trouble with Demons or the Fade.

"anything else?" Andraste asked.

I thought for a moment about the race options but didn't know enough about them and preferred being human though I liked the other races while playing the game, "I don't think so."

Andraste nodded before lowering her arm, "what would be your final Boon."

I thought for a moment. Knowledge check, Body check... supplies, gold, weapons, tools, Storage, a... TENT that's it! Now just to word it correctly. He also thought about a family for a moment before getting back on track.

I smiled before looking at Andraste again, "An expanded tent like from the Harry Potter universe would be nice. Stocked with some Food, Potions, Seeds, Gold, Tools, Rune crafting supplies, and potion making supplies. Possibly even some weapons and armor to get started. And... and would it be possible to have my belonging from back home that would still work."

Andraste seemed the think about it for a moment before nodding and waving her hand causing a filled pack to appear with a Tent gag attached.

"That would be fine but just enough to get you started on your journey for supplies and tools. You'll find weapons on the way but here is a good armor for you to start out with."

she waved her arm again changing my worn out work clothes to the green-brown armor you would see in the game's Prologue.

"Well, I should send you on your way I still have work to do," Andraste said with exasperation.

"Wait when and where are you sending me?" I asked.

"To the Conclave at the 'temple of sacred ashes' just before Corypheus arrives," she said while seeming to do air quotes when talking about the temple with minor irritation.

"Thanks..." Andraste created a small box as an afterthought. Which was soon shoved into my hands as I released a squawk of surprise.

"Well off you go then," she said while pushing me through a portal I didn't see.

Andraste sighed, "well time to get back... To Work." she froze as many Thedas past events were altered in a blink of an eye.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" she squealed out, "Dam those Tevinter Magister's and time magic."

 **Back On earth**

Many of Ryan's family sat sadly at his funeral crying and talking in small groups. Most stayed away from a distraught woman in the corner.

Ryan's paternal grandmother, "First my son and now my grandson... why?!"

Ryan's Paternal Grandfather, "There, there, they should be in a happy place."

Both turned to a young crying woman who entered that caused Ryan's grandmother to growl, "and what are you doing here girl! You where his closest friend and you went behind his back and if that wasn't enough you killed him!"

Rebecca cried out, "I didn't kill him! I loved him!"

"your actions still caused his death! You were with that bastard that scared my son and killed him. Yet all any of you get is a fine and a slap on the hands! Where is my grandson's justice!"

Rebecca began sobbing into her hands as the woman from the corner came and hugged her, "I'm here, I'm here. I know you loved him and was there for him."

"But I wasn't... He distanced himself when I was trying to protect him not reject him."

"I know..." she hugged Rebecca closer before releasing her. "go pay your respect and give your goodbye."

Rebecca only nodded and headed for the open coffin.

The woman looked around, her own family and her ex-husband's side shunning her for her recent actions over the last few days.

She then glared at the coffin for a moment, "You just had to go and die before paying me back and now I'm stuck with your stupid loans. Well, I hope you suffer for it you rotten good for nothing."

 **Thedas Present Day**

I groaned as I lifted myself off the rocky ground, "Ow what just happened."

I looked around at my surroundings of rocky ground and boulders and green fog.

"This isn't the temple of sacred ashes. This looks like the... crap it is the fade."

I soon spotted a glowing woman on top of the ridge. Wait, was she suppose to glow or was it suppose to be Divine Justinia. I quickly began to make my way up the rock like steps, well if you could call them steps.

Halfway up I heard a strange sound behind me. I froze a second before looking and seeing a dozen demon spiders. Well, I couldn't remember the correct name... crap run.

"Crazy demon spiders... Demon Spiders... why did it have to be large demon spiders! I hate spiders!"

I double-timed it and reached for the glowing woman's hand. Upon contact a flash of light blinded me and I fell face first to the ground. Looking around at my quickly blurring surroundings I noticed ruins red glowing crystals and some soldiers.

I managed to groan out, "Help!" before collapsing.

 **A Few Days Later Haven**

I began to wake finding myself in a sitting position with my left hand giving a green glow sending pain shooting up my arm. Taking a breath it flashed again.

"Crap that hurts!" watching from a screen and it being real life is really different.

Another flash of green and sharp pain distracted me as a door opened.

I noticed the guards around me putting their drawn blades away as Cassandra and Leliana walked towards me.

Leliana seemed to have a shocked face for a moment before mumbling something to herself while Cassandra walked around me before leaning over my left shoulder.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."

Wow just like the start of the game... now let's see if what I can remember and change anything.

she soon began to circle me almost distracting me from the glare Leliana was giving Casandra.

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you!"

I looked into her eyes not sure what to say and a bit intimidated. I tried to form words with my mouth but nothing came out. After a moment Cassandra grabbed my left arm.

"Explain this."

I looked down at my hand as it glowed again, "I don't know exactly... I heard someone call for help... and I barged into a room with some hideous Bastard holding an orb in front of a woman. But it gets blurry after that."

"What do you mean by that!" Cassandra growled.

"I don't know I remember hearing the call for help and seeing the old robed woman and ugly tall guy... looked like he caught the blight and the glowing orb in his hand. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a green fog lying on some stone. There was a glowing woman that I tried to get to before demon spiders chased me." I shivered at that. "gets confusing and blurry but once I reached the woman there was a flash of light and I landed in some ruins with soldiers.

I then looked into Cassandra's eyes, "Then I woke up here."

Casandra's glare hardened before she grabbed me, "You're Lying!"

Leliana pulled her off, "We need him, Cassandra."

They both stepped back a moment before looking at me.

I then remembered a line and also began to feel the shock of what has actually happened since it was no longer a game."I can't believe it. All those People... Dead?"

Leliana looked sadly down at me before asking, "Do you remember what happened? How This Began?"

I shook my head but answered, "As I said it all blurry the old robed woman called out and I ran in, Mr. Tall and Ugly had a glowing orb... I'm guessing that has something to do with this mess but I don't know what it was. Woke up somewhere strange with green fog and demon spiders. The woman and then ending up here." I sighed not knowing what else to say.

Cassandra turned to Leliana, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take him to the Rift."

Leliana looked back at me for a moment before she left. Cassandra came back and shifted around my shackles and replaced them with bindings to take me somewhere.

"What DID Happen?" I remembered what my characters usually said.

We stood up while she answered, "It will be Easier to show you."

She lead me up and out of the chantry, the bright light almost blinding me. As I grew accustomed to the light the sound of a storm drew me to the Breach... A huge hole in the sky. My mind screaming not possible.  
I looked back to Cassandra as she began to talk again, "we call it 'The Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

This all became numbing, "No Explosion should have been able to do that."

Cassandra turned back to me from the view, "this one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

I screamed as the Breach pulsed causing my hand to glow and sent more pain shooting up my arm causing me to drop to the ground.

Cassandra crouched in front of me while pointing at the mark, "each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you."

I paled at this not wanting to die so soon after Andraste gave me a new life. I slowly looked back up at her.

"It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

I sighed while looking down at my hand, "A Key to doing what? closing the breach? Rifts?"

"Yes but whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And Yours."

I nodded, "I'll do anything to help end this and find who is responsible. Where ever it takes me."

She quickly moved to my side and helped me to my feet. Taking a step forward I noticed all the people giving me dirty looks and talking amongst themselves and pointing at me. After taking a few steps someone threw a tomato that hit me in my face leaving juice and a few pieces behind. I raised my wrists and wiped away what I could before continuing to walk.

Cassandra sighed sadly, "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead"

It took a few minutes before we reached the bridge while she continued on talking.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed."

Cassandra pulled out a dagger and gestured for my hands before cutting and removing the binding, "there will be a trial. I can promise no more."

I only nodded while rubbing my raw wrists.

She turned away, "Come. It is not far."

"you mentioned taking me to a rift?" I asked following her.

Cassandra looked over at me while nodding, "Yes, your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."

after passing covered body and people working around the bridge we passed another gate. Just beyond and up the path were a few barricades with bunches of soldier hiding behind cover looking for anything dangerous.

After passing the last barricade a small group of raged soldiers ran by one yelling, "maker, It's the end of the world."

I noticed Cassandra sighing and shaking her head before leading the way again. Passing more bodies and burning debris along the path.

Rounding the bend the breach expanded sounding like thunder causing my mark to flash and burn with pain sending me to the ground. After a moment Cassandra helped me back up, "the pulses are coming faster now."

we quickened our pace heading for the next bridge while Cassandra continued to talk, "the larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

I was starting to get annoyed after the fan in me died down listening to lines I've heard before. I thought for a moment as we neared the bridge, "how or where did your soldier's find me."

"They said you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious near where the temple... use to be." she paused, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was Laid waste. Including the temple of sacred ashes."

I froze a moment remembering what happens to the bridge 'crap', "Every buddy watch out!"

Cassandra spotted the incoming green ball of energy right before it collided with the bridge in the middle of a group of soldiers. The explosion sent the soldiers flying and the bridge crumbled beneath us.

As we got up another green energy flare landed in front of us forming demon. 'wow, they look a lot more real... and frightening.'

Cassandra drew her sword and shield while charging, "Stay behind me!"

I took a step back before looking down and seeing a black and green glowing mass.

"crap, crap where is a weapon?!"

I looked around me and spotted a sword and Staff. Without thinking I grabbed both and held them awkwardly.

'which should I use?' I thought as the demon finished forming, "Crap!"

I barely thought as I hit its head to the side with the staff causing me to drop it.

I took a step back, "The sword it is then."

I dodged a swing of its hand and instinctively cut off its arm, causing it to scream roar or whatever its called. It back peddled as I brought up the blade removing its head.

"Thank you, Shirou Emiya." I whisperer remembering where my ability with the blade came from.

I heard Cassandra yell out as her sword ran through the demon she was facing. I grabbed the sword's sheath and slid my sword into it as the demon disintegrated. I looked around while attaching the sheath to my belt.

"Well, it looks like its over... at least for now," I said while picking up the staff I had dropped.

Cassandra walked towards me blade pointed towards me, "Drop your Weapon, NOW!"

I sighed starting to set the staff back down, "Alright have it your way."

"Wait," Cassandra began to lower her sword and sheathing it while turning, "I can not protect you. And I cannot expect you to be defenseless."

She took a few steps away before turning to face me, "I should remember you agreed to come willingly."

she paused for a moment before handing me two potions, "Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

After storing the potion bottle's in my belt pouches we began heading up another trail. Soon we came to a ridge overlooking the frozen stream that had more demons in our path.

Cassandra drew her blade and shield again, "there! If we Flank them, we may gain the advantage."

I looked at her for a moment before looking around, "Cassandra if you can bottleneck them on the path down I could rain fire on them."

Cassandra paused for a moment thinking before nodding to me and setting up on a narrower part of the path ahead of us.

I walked up to the ledge and raised my staff thinking about what to do next. I went over a number of spells in Hermione's knowledge before casting a variety of fire and explosive spells. The first strike took out one of the demons and did minor damage to the other two.

After a moment I readied my next attack as the demons charged us up the path. I transfigured a small boulder to the side into a spike and launched it at the last of the two demons while the closest one Cassandra faced off.

The spike worked going through the demon and ran into the wall behind it leaving it to disintegrate. Cassandra quickly finished off her demon. We were both breathing slightly heavily as we stood there for a moment.

I smiled at Cassandra, "looks like we make a good team."

She just shook her head while turning and heading down the trail again.

After rounding the corner we found more demons but with a new variant on the ridge.

I looked to Cassandra, "same as last time? Or would you like me to go for the one on the ridge and you go for the closer one."

Cassandra paused, "go for the one on the ridge. It can attack from the distance."

I only nodded before we charged our targets. The fight didn't last long with the Wraith going down quite fast giving me a chance to assist Cassandra. We soon finished off the last demon and headed up over the stairs to the ridge.

Looking down into some open ruins I spotted one of my favorite companion's Varric along with Solas the Dread Wolf and a few other soldiers.


End file.
